the play
by NiCell
Summary: hermione falls in love with malfoy... in a play. Will it turn up as a happy ending? Check it out!
1. Prolouge

The PLAY By: ^NiCell^  
  
PROLOGUE: Till Death  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT: THE PROFESSERS AND I, PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE IS HELDING A PLAY ENTITLED "TILL DEATH". IT WILL BE SHOWN ON DECEMBER 25, CHRISTMAS DAY ITSELF. THE CHRISTMAS BALL WILL FOLLOW THE PLAY. AUDITIONS WILL BE HELD THIS NOVEMBER 8 AT 6:00 IN THE AFTERNOON AT THE GREAT HALL. THE AUDITIONS ARE EXCLUSIVELY FOR THE 6TH AND 7TH YEARS ONLY.  
  
"Look Harry!" a young girl in the age of 17 exclaimed as she saw the piece of paper in the announcement column in the Gryffindor common room. The girl was reading the paper over and over again. 'Maybe it has additional points, I could make up for the 94% grade I got in Transfiguration Class'. "Do you think we should try to audition Hermione?" Harry asked nervously as he tried to comb his messy dark hair in place. "I'm not good at acting you know." Hermione could see that even famous Harry Potter, who had numerous encounters with the Dark Lord, gets stage fright. She laughed at the thought of it. "Well, will you at least escort me to the great hall tomorrow." She said hopefully "Please Harry, for moral support" She showed him her puppy dog look in her face and finally sighing in defeat he agreed. 'Yes! Perfect!' Hermione thought almost jumping for joy.  
  
Many 6th and 7th years were there in the audition day itself. Draco Malfoy was scanning around for familiar Slytherin faces. When he sights Pansy Parkinson, he quickly hid his face with his hands. 'Pansy? What's Pansy doing here? She can't even act if she was given the part of just being her.' As he switches his gaze to the brown frizzy hair girl accompanied with the dark messy headed boy and a red hair boy; he approached them wearing a smirk on his face. "Well, If it isn't The little trio of goody two shoes Gryffindor," he said slyly "Hmm....Let me see there's famous Potty, poor little Weasel and Little miss know-it-all mudblood Granger". "Watch what your saying Malfoy or you'll surely regret it this time" threatened Ron, the red hair boy beside Hermione, as he drew his wand form his Hogwarts robe. Malfoy was enjoying the moment. Every time these three are insulted he enjoyed their faces turning red. "Really, Weasley are you going to make me eat slugs again" He teased remembering the last time Ron threatened him. "What do you want Malfoy, looking for someone to laugh at?" Hermione sarcastically said. She ignored his silver - gray eyes staring at her mischievously and continued walking toward Professor McGonagall "That could be an idea Granger but I'm here to audition." He called. Hermione stopped walking and turned to Malfoy. 'What? Malfoy is acting? Malfoy and acting cannot belong in one sentence. It's outrageous. It's.... Its...It's impossible'. She approached him violently; it made Malfoy step back. She drew her wand from her robes and shouted angrily "OKAY, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MALFOY" "Honestly Granger, there's no need to panic. I didn't know you were that concerned about me" Draco snarled. Pansy approached Malfoy and gently planted a peck on his cheek. Malfoy shrugged and stared at Pansy annoyed "Get lost Pansy". "But honey, you were harassed by this" Pansy stared at her eyeing her suspiciously and looking at her from head to toe, "ugly mudblood". "Watch what you're saying to me Pansy or you'll get what you deserve!" Hermione threatened her. "A big pain in the stomach" Draco looked at the two of them shotting each other dirty looks. As far as he liked insulting Ron and Harry he enjoyed the opportunity of being fought by two girls. "Honey, She's threatening your girlfriend. Aren't you gonna do something to protect me from her evil clutches", Pansy said sweetly as she pretended to be afraid and scooted more closely to Malfoy. He rolled his eyes at Pansy. Girlfriend? Pansy I would never date you even if you were the last girl in school. "Now, now girls. There's no need to fight for me----" He began proudly but was rudely interrupted with Hermione's familiar irritated voice "I wouldn't fight for you or better yet, date you if you're the last wizard on earth, I was just getting irritated with Pansy." "Ouch, Hermione" Draco scoffed putting his right hand in his chest his face, putting a sad expression on his face "I'm hurt". 'Keep dreaming Granger. A mudblood can never mix into my blood' he assured himself. 


	2. Auditions for Mary Grant and Genesis Kru...

Chapter I Auditions for Mary Grant and Genesis Krutcher  
  
"Every Body please settle down" Professor Dumbledore called everyone's attention. Harry and Ron didn't like to audition for Genesis' part so they volunteered to be stage managers instead since Professor Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Trelwney and Professor Snape was part of the play itself. They said that it would be much better if they'll work in the backstage. It's much safer. Hermione have no idea about what they meant about much safer but that's far off from the back of her mind. The auditions started half an hour ago, Professor McGonagall was calling students starting with the Hufflepuff house. "Granger can never get the role of Mary. I rather prefer her as the curtain girl." Pansy giggled as Malfoy snarled. Hermione clenched her fist because of anger. She wanted to turn Malfoy into an ugly brown toad but decided against it. She doesn't want to be expelled just because of Malfoy. He just got to pay with his poor lack of judgement. "Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall called. Hermione stood up quickly and headed to the large stage that was built last week. The background of the stage changes as the scenes change too. It was amazing to see a real wizard play or not to mention be actually part of it. "Say your lines clearly dear" Professor McGonagall informed. Hermione tried her best not to look at Malfoy or any Slytherin at the hall because she is sure they will laugh or giggle at her and will completely ruin her concentration. 'Laugh all you can Malfoy, I'll show you' she smiled at the thought. 'You'll be completely stunned' "Okay here it goes" She muttered under her breath. She started walking around the stage acting to be the dreamy girl in the play. She picked up a little dandelion and picked the petals of the flower one by one then recited the lines carefully " Genesis, It is only when I'm near you that I can feel myself smiling. It feels like I have been brought to you by fate" Then Hermione frowned, "But I can never be with you because I'm a..." She kneeled down and covered her face, forcing herself to cry, Cry Granger! Think that you are in love with Malfoy and he doesn't want you to be with you because you're a mudblood------Whoa! Did I think that? No! I forbid myself to think that. Think that you're in love with Harry not Malfoy! Not with filthy Slytherin silvered hair git Malfoy! She took it off a few minutes later revealing a crying Hermione. "I'm a mudblood" "If I have to act as a mudblood then I better not audition to this stupid play" Pansy muttered then started to walk towards Professor Snape and whispered something to his ear. Hermione watched Professor Snape nod as she walked down the stage. 'Beat that Malfoy' she secretly challenged him. Every Body applauded to Miss Granger's performance except of course all slytherins who were practically glaring at her and some of them were screaming boo.  
  
Draco was glaring at Granger, as Granger turned to look at him she raise her right eyebrows and grinned as if to say 'Ha! Beat that Malfoy'. Draco was grinned back at her that took her by surprise. 'That's all you can do Granger? You are pathetic. Let me show you how acting should be done.' "Mr. Draco Malfoy" Professor Mcgonagall called as she searched for his familiar face. He was the last person who was called to audition for Genesis part. Every one looked at Malfoy puzzled or confused. 'Does every one think a Malfoy can't act. I'll show them'. He thought annoyed by the comments and glares the other house gave him. He smirked at that thought of their faces turning pale when the results are announced and he would play Genesis' part. He saw Granger looking at him with a disgusted look on her face, when Hermione catch his gaze she rolled her eyes and started walking out of the hall. "What's the matter Granger couldn't bear to see me acting?" He teased as his gaze followed Hermione's figure slowly disappearing to the darkly lit hallway. "No! Malfoy, I just have to stop myself of laughing at you when you embarrass yourself in front of the whole school" she retorted loudly so that her voice can still reach the Great Hall because she's already at the hallway. Draco continued to walk towards the stage as soon as he heard Granger's footsteps fainting. He played the scene where Genesis was fighting with his father. "I would never leave Mary alone father" he shouted angrily to the imaginary man in front of him, "I don't care if you hate muggle-borns" he paused "but I don't." "You're mother was a mudblood Genesis and you know what she have done to us!" Snape's voice emerged in the Hall. Everybody started whispering. Snape signaled him to continue. Draco nodded. "She left you, Not me!" he shouted, not to the imaginary man anymore but to Prof. Snape. Draco knew what would happen next, Snape is going to perform the Cruciatus Curse. He hoped that they wouldn't perform one of the Unforgivable Curses to him. "Stop there Mr. Malfoy" Professor Dumbledore ordered clapping his hands. Every one was quiet at Draco's unbelievable performance; it seems like you could hear the crickets outside. Slowly, whispers emerged. And the whole Slytherin crowd howled and shouted. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe you need to tell Miss Granger to come back here in the great hall. There will be an announcement to be made." Dumbledore continued as the Slytherins howls fainted. " There's no need for that sir!" Dumbledore shifted his gaze from Malfoy to the brown hair girl behind Seamus Finnigan. "Ah, Miss Granger. How long have you been there?" "I just arrived Professor Dumbledore" "I see! You've seen Mr. Malfoy's Performance?" "Um.... No sir!" "Admit it Granger. I am good." Malfoy drawled as he walked towards his seat. "In your dreams Malfoy!" She rolled her eyes, walking past Malfoy.  
  
'Admit it Granger. I saw you. You were here when I performed.'  
  
"Miss me, Granger" Malfoy turned to Hermione and grinned. 'Ugh! You again! When are you going to stop annoying me? 'She opens her mouth to argue but closed it again. There's no pint of arguing with Malfoy now. Right now, all she wants to think about is her additional points in Transfiguration Class. "As you all know Professor McGonagall is the playwright of this marvelous play" Professor Dumbledore complimented as he looked at Professor McGonagall blushing. "And I will be directing it so as I recite the following names please stay in your seats, those who weren't called please leave the Great Hall immediately." Dumbledore scanned the purple parchment then started calling the student's names that were written on it. "Mr. Thomas, Mr. Creevey and of course, the two students who is going to play the leading roles of the play, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Professor McGonagall and me think they earn the roles. They performed a stunning performance earlier. Ms. Hermione will be Mary Grant and Mr. Malfoy will be Genesis Krutcher"  
  
Hermione gasped as she recalled Professor Dumbledore's words. Hermione knows that she should have been happy enough to get the leading role but instead she moaned like she was in a very excruciating pain. 'Malfoy and me? This is going to be a nightmare!' She said to herself. She wanted to scream her guts out and quit at this very moment but hesitated. She can't let Malfoy ruin her opportunity of getting high grades and be recognized in the whole wizarding world. 'Calm yourself down Mione, He's not gonna ruin everything. Quit if he annoys you. After the play everything is going to go back to normal. Hating Malfoy is normal, right?'  
  
"Ugh! Why does he have to play Genesis! I'm gonna see his filthy face every day. Seeing them thrice a week is already torture! I rather be a curtain girl than be able to kiss Malfoy!" Hermione muttered under her breath. Seamus chuckled at Hermione's remark. "You know Hermione, you and Malfoy will make a great couple. Just imagine him as your... fallen angel!" Seamus teased looking at her, smirking. "Haha. Very funny Seamus" She sarcastically said then rolled her eyes. "I heard you're working with Pansy in the costume department." She patted his back then continued "You'll make a great team. Maybe end up liking each other!" Seamus glared at her. "Very funny, Mione!". He walked towards Dean Thomas and some Gryffindor 6th's year. They were probably bragging about the play. 


	3. Rehearsals with a Malfoy

Chapter II  
  
Rehearsals with a Malfoy  
  
"Hermione!" Ron hugged her tight that Hermione can hardly breathe "Ron! Let go" She said gasping for breath. Ron realized what he was doing to her then released her from his arms. The common room was half- empty when Hermione came in. Every one in the room came immediately to congratulate her. "Sorry Hermione." He apologized. "I'm just so happy for you!" "Don't get your hopes up Ron!" Ron frowned from her comment. The entire students in the room looked at Hermione confusedly. "I got Malfoy as Genesis". "I didn't know Malfoy can act. I mean how can a Malfoy do that?" Dean Thomas remarked. "He is right you know, I've never seen a Malfoy act before. My father said Lucius Malfoy never acts and so does his father and his father's father----- -" "Ron! We know no one in the Malfoy's family act! Go straight to the point Ron" Ron's girlfriend, Lavender snapped. "I'm having rehearsal with him tomorrow after school" Hermione informed. "Yeah and like having classes with him thrice a week is already torture for her" Ginny Weasley added. "Don't worry Hermione. We'll be there" Harry drew her close and then gave her an assuring smile. "No, you can't Harry. You'll be in Professor McGonagall's office" "She's right Harry, We will be at Professors McGonagall's office at that time. She wants to talk to us, something about the props and lights or something" Ron said not looking up. He was writing notes to the Silence potion. "Why cant we just let Malfoy drink this Silence Potion and Let Dean take his place after all Dean is the Genesis' understudy." 'That's a good idea Ron!' Hermione almost screamed. 'But it would be a total waste of time'  
  
"Guess you'll be stuck with me aren't you Granger." Draco smirked. He likes to insult Hermione and boil her blood. She is determined and confident which made Draco like her even more but not like her as in the word like but like her in a miserable like. Ironic isn't? You can easily annoy her and hit a nerve in a snap of a finger. But unlike any other girls who would just cry and run to her close friends, she usually just retort or snapped back at him like she can handle herself. She's the only girl that Malfoy knew could do that to him. "Don't start with me Malfoy" She answered dryly. "Why did you audition anyway, Granger?" "Additional points of course" She answered staring at her script. 'Typical, typical Granger always worrying about grades.' Draco thought. "Are you always that focused on your grades?" "Why do you care anyway?" She snapped. He looked at her with great admiration. He liked it when she snapped at him back. "Stop staring me like that!" "Do you know Granger that we have about 4 kissing scenes together?" He informed her forming a grin in his face. "Honestly Malfoy, I rather have a dozen kissing scenes with frogs than be even kissing you." "Oh! Really! I really hated the idea of kissing a mudblood but I'll make a reconsideration!" He suddenly grabbed Hermione's wrist, letting her accidentally pressing her lips into Draco's. It lasted a second or two before Hermione forcefully pushed him away. "How dare you Malfoy." she said scornfully then slapped Malfoy's pale face. He felt the excruciating pain from Hermione's slap in his cheeks. "Do that again and you'll suffer the consequences". "We have to practice Hermione, Its part of the job." Draco managed to say those words in a calm tone as he rubbed his red cheeks. 'God! This girl knows how to slap a man in the face real well' He told himself 'and if I may add a pretty good kisser too'. "And I practically enjoyed that moment as well" He muttered under his breath. "I heard that Malfoy and don't' make me do what I just did to you again." She threatened. "I rather practice the kissing scenes with Neville than you Malfoy" "Oh! Come on, Granger, every body knows Neville never kissed a girl before" Draco snarled. He maybe right though because rumors say that in the Yule Ball two years ago Neville tried to kiss Ginny. Ginny ran like a scared baby when his lips were nearly an inch near to hers. "Well? Have you?" She retorted sarcastically. "I bet Neville is much more of a good kisser than you Malfoy. At least he doesn't force girls to kiss him." "I do not. Never would I." "Really? What you did to me seems to prove it. Draco Malfoy forced me, Hermione Granger, to kiss him" "That's a different situation. Even though if I asked you to you'll probably just say no." "Then why not respect what I want Malfoy. At least no one in this room, except for you of course, respect women rights." They were now practically shouting at each other. "That's enough you two, as much as I hate to do this, Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin" Professor Dumbledore barked, "Now, all of the first scene characters please go to your respected place. I will give you all fake wands so that no student will be harmed especially at the Cruciatus Curse." He looked at Malfoy with great concern and then continued "Professor Flitwick will do the spells done in the play except for the Cruciatus Curse which Mr. Malfoy will have to act on being hurt at that one."  
  
The first two weeks were survivable. They have reached the Middle scene where Mary's falling in love with Genesis. As they continued on forward to another scene then to another Hermione grew nervous each day. When finally her worst fear arrive, She would be kissing Malfoy, Kissing him willingly.  
  
"Genesis, I wanted to tell you something," Hermione said as she approached Malfoy who was staring at her. 'Relax Granger. Its part of the play.' She told herself. Malfoy walked towards her. Draco stopped in front of her, their bodies inches away 'Malfoy relax, You've done it before with Pansy.' He told himself but being reminded with Pansy disgusts him. 'Okay so maybe not Pansy'. He could feel Hermione trembling. "Mary, I can't take this any longer" Draco tilted Hermione's head to his then kissed her passionately, like tomorrows the end of the world. Hermione can't resist Draco's hot lips pressing into hers. She felt like Mary and Hermione is now one. Draco, on the other hand, felt like he and Genesis are also one. I can't fall for Granger! He commanded himself. He pulled away gently and then whispered "I love you Miss Grant". He kissed her again and to his surprise Hermione putted her hands around Draco's neck. "Oh! This cannot go on!" somebody shouted, "pull that filthy lips of yours out of my boyfriend's lips, you mudblood" Draco parted his lips from Hermione and looked at Pansy irritated, "Boyfriend? Who ever said I was your boyfriend Pansy!" "Just incase you haven't noticed, HONEY, we've been dating for around a year now!" "Oh! Bloody Hell, stop lying Pansy every one knows you're the one approaching me and kissing me." "Which you accepted wholeheartedly" "I did not!" "Did too" "Did not" "Did too" "That's enough Pansy" Hermione shouted "For crying out loud, Pansy we're pretending! It is called acting. And besides Pansy why should I steal Draco-----I mean Malfoy from you. Its hard enough to kiss somebody you hated your whole life." 'I meant what I said! Wait a minute since when did I start calling Malfoy, Draco. I do hate Malfoy! Obviously'. She reminded herself. "And besides Pansy you're perfect for each other, Why not take my place and kiss Malfoy like that! Everyone would be so happy" Hermione stormed out of the room. "Gladly" She heard Pansy shouted back "No one can take him away from me Granger!"  
  
Draco shot Pansy a disgusted look and ran after Hermione. 'Ew, I hate the idea that Pansy is taking Hermione's place in the play and kiss her like I kissed Granger. I better go find Hermione and try to make her change her mind. I'll beg if I have to, Whatever it takes to get Pansy's mouth away from mine.' "Hermione, Wait" He called her as he tried to catch up with her. "Leave me alone Malfoy!" Hermione fastened her pace. "Hermione, please!" Malfoy pleaded. 'Please? Malfoy, since when did you start to plead. Father is going to kill you when he knows you begged' "Malfoy!" Hermione snapped "Stop being such a picker! Pansy has the role now." "I won't let her Hermione!" "Why not?" "Because she doesn't know how to act, that's why!" "She can learn!" "In one month? There's no way!" "Well, then, suffer." "You'll be letting a lot of people down Hermione, you'll be regretting this" "Are you threatening me Malfoy?" Hermione narrowed her eyes when she finally stopped and turned to Malfoy. "No! I'm just saying." He approached Hermione slowly "Look I'll make you a deal." "Ha! A deal with a Malfoy! I rather not!" She hissed. "I won't call you mudblood if you act there with me on stage." "You can't resist on calling me mudblood or Granger, Malfoy. You're to evil not to!" Malfoy felt like he was stabbed on the chest when Hermione said 'evil'. He grabbed Hermione's hand tightly with his silver - gray eyes filled with anger. "Take that back Granger!" "Why Malfoy? Am I right? Someday Draco Malfoy will be The Dark Lord's right hand man." Hermione was trying to break free from Draco's tight grip. "Is that what you think about me? A soon-to-be Death Eater." Draco was loosening his grip to Hermione's hand. She stared at him, afraid. Afraid of what Malfoy would do to her. "You're wrong Granger, I will never ever be like my father, a Death Eater!" He let go of her hands then walked away angrily. 


	4. Sweet to sour

Chapter III Sweet to Sour  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty of what she said to Malfoy earlier that night. She decided to accept Draco's deal just for the sake of two things. One is to have the chance to apologize to Malfoy and two, to still get additional points. 'Why should I apologize to Malfoy anyway? He never apologized to me when he called me names and for doing something horrible' She couldn't exactly sleep as Draco's words were still echoing in her ear, 'I will never ever going to be my like father!' Hermione woke up at early dawn and decided to walk down to the lake trying to forget Draco's words. 'Why is this so important to you? Get that damn thing off you head, Hermione and focus on the play or...Transfiguration...or Potions, anything!' she ordered herself. When she finally reached the vast lake she saw a glimpse of silver hair. 'Draco' she thought. She doesn't want to disturb him from whatever he was doing but decide to talk to him...or worse apologize. "Malfoy?" She had meant it as a call but it came out as a question. "Hermione?" He asked as he saw her walking towards him. "How did you find me?" She was taken by surprised as he said her first name. "Hermione? Malfoy, since when did you start calling me that?" "Since now, How did you find me?" he repeated. "I wasn't looking for you!" He smirked as he took of his robe and shirt off revealing his well-built muscular body then dived into the lake. "Then what are you doing here anyway?" as his head emerged from the water, his eyes showing no signs of anger but signs of cheerfulness. "I was just trying to get some fresh air, That's all" Hermione played with the little blossoming daisy beside her. "Listen Malfoy, I'm so---" she trailed off. Draco looked at her taken aback by Hermione's words. "Don't tell me you're apologizing to me, Gra---I mean Hermione" Hermione nodded uncertain. "I can't believe this neither, Malfoy!" Draco laughed and later on followed by Hermione's too. "That's hardly possible, Hermione" "We'll, I figured that you were about to cry that night when I called you evil" Hermione joked. "That did hurt me, Mione but never would a Malfoy cry in front of people" Draco's voice changed to a serious tone. He got out of the lake and putted his shirt on as he sat, inches away from Hermione. "I'm sorry Malfoy." She finally let the words come out of her mouth "I'll make it up to you." "How?" "I'll help you with your lines" "You'd rather not Granger. I don't like to be seen with a mud------muggle- born" "You're still Malfoy even though someone's being nice to you." Hermione snarled. "How come you are so mean to me, Ron, Harry and the other Gryffindors? If you don't like to be like you're father then don't act like him" Hermione tried to keep a sincere voice without hurting his feelings. She realized that Malfoys are insecure and sensitive. Draco shrugged at the thought of numerous whips from his father, Lucius Malfoy, if he respected mudblood, Weasley and most of all, The Dark Lord's enemy, Harry Potter. Draco kept silent for a few minutes then Hermione broke it "Genesis, why does it has to be this way" "It has to be this way, Mary. We have to be apart." Draco heard himself whisper. He imagined the place where the scene took place, A magnificent garden at the center of a dark forest. Wild roses were blossoming everywhere and it is where Genesis and Mary usually hide from August, Genesis' father. He imagined him and the Princess sitting beside her. "Hermione, do you like to practice our lines here, everyday same hour?" "Sure Malfoy." She stood up then smiled at him. "I'll be happy to". She stared dreamily at the sunset then sighed. 'You offered her to practice with you! Malfoy you are now losing it.' Draco thought shaking his head. He felt the cold gust of wind and he saw tiny snows falling from the sky. He captured one and then stared at it for a moment. 'What have you done to me Granger? What kind of spell have you putted me into? I am not worthy of falling in love with you.'  
  
That afternoon, Draco tried his best to be mean and insulting to Hermione Granger. He is back to become the old Malfoy but perhaps meaner. "Hello, mudblood. It's nice meeting you today. I see you've changed your mind." He greeted her with his usual sarcastic remark and filthy smirk. "How could anyone be so sweet and sensitive earlier eventually changed into a horrible looking monster in just one snap of a finger" she retorted snapping her fingers. She rolled her eyes then proceeds memorizing her lines in McGonagall's table. "What are you talking about Granger?" he said loudly for everyone to hear his argument with Granger. Pansy was giggling at the sewing room where the Hufflepuff house table was placed earlier before the play. Draco knew that he had hit a nerve just by looking at her. Looking deeply into her eyes filled with rage. 'She's angry with me! Everything is back to Normal Malfoy. Hating Granger is normal right?' "Oh! Don't play dumb with me Malfoy" She banged her hands on the table then stood up angrily. "Why so hot-blooded mudblood?" Draco tried his best to resist the urge to hold her tightly and apologize to Hermione as he putted his best evil grin. 'Malfoys don't apologize Draco!' his conscience tells him that sounds more like his father. "Sod off, Malfoy" She shouted. She can't take it any longer, How can Malfoy be so rude and not to mention insensitive. 'You're really good at acting Malfoy and you fooled me just this morning'. She didn't run to Harry or Ron, she was capable of handling this yourself. "You know you don't want me to " Malfoy retorted at his usual snarl. That was the last straw, He had hurt Hermione by lying and retorted like this. "Expelliarmus!" She yelled and then Draco moaned in pain as the spell's enormous force flew him to the wall. "Don't let me do that again Malfoy!" Draco stared at her as she walked away nonchalantly. 'You're going to regret that, Granger. Or maybe I should regret what I said to her. Maybe you're already are Malfoy. You're beginning to be weak Malfoy' 


	5. Intimacy towards the Enemy

Chapter IV Intimacy towards the Enemy  
  
"Draco Malfoy! I need you to act intimately to Miss Granger, Hold her like She really is Mary" Professor Dumbledore ordered. Malfoy followed what Dumbledore said. He putted his hands hesitantly on Hermione's waist. He doesn't want to get intimate with Granger because if he does, he will get all gentle and sensitive again. A Malfoy doesn't do that! Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered "Get on with it Malfoy! The sooner we finish this the sooner, I can stay away from you". They haven't spoken to each other since the arguing at the great hall rehearsals when the professor's were having a meeting. Not a single word like mudblood. Whenever they meet at the hallways, Hermione would be either raising her eyebrows at him. Draco would always smirk at her or glare at her. He locked his fingers when his hands were finally around her flat waist. "Genesis, why does it has to be this way?" Hermione started. Draco didn't answer but instead kept on swaying his princess to a slow dance. "Malfoy, Its your line" Hermione reminded him, squeezing his hands tightly then let go. It got him back to reality leaving his fantasyland 'Damn it Granger. Why do you have to be Mary' "It has to be this way, Mary. We have to be apart" He whispered to her ears but loud enough for the audience to hear. Thanks to the invisible microphone, Dumbledore ordered from the Diagon Alley weeks before the audition. "But Genesis, I can't take a minute away from you. What more if its be forever." Hermione turned to him and rested her head on his chest. 'She's acting Malfoy! Hold yourself.' "I can't either Mary but as long as the water on the river kept on running, as long as there is still air, as long as the skies are still up there" he looked at the clouds that were inside the Great Hall, possibly charmed by Professor Flitwick. "Know that I will always love you!". He cupped Hermione's chin and pressed his lips to hers. It was fireworks, earth shattering and passionate. It was perfect to Draco's opinion. No Pansy to cut the kiss short, Hermione's not trembling and A reason why he should kiss her intimately.  
  
" Perfect! Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy that was magnificent! Keep that up!" Professor Dumbledore cheered. Hermione caught sight of Malfoy, now sitting on a red-blood couch reserved especially for the Ministry of Magic wizards, who was now smirking. "I bet you liked that didn't you, Granger" He snarled as he placed his feet at the table in front of him. "Like I said a dozen frogs is much more better than kissing you" she hissed. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and said slyly "Come on Granger, You know you wanted it!" "In your dreams Malfoy!" Hermione sat down to one of the chairs for the Garden scene and crossed her legs. 'Kissing you would be a nightmare, Malfoy' she assured herself 'not a dream I wanted to come true!' She brought with her a parchment of Professor Binn's History of Magic notes. 'Study Granger! Keep Malfoy away from your thoughts! He's not worth falling in love with. He's a good actor. Please be reminded by that!' His kiss still lingers on hers. The feel of his lips pressing against her sent nerve cells to her brain to signal her to kiss him back. He made her heart skip a beat. Something she didn't felt when Harry was kissing her two years ago when they dated.  
  
'She look so pretty' Draco stared at Hermione, who was reading notes for Professor Binn's History of Magic test tomorrow, enthusiast by her perfectly shaped body and her graceful movement as she curls her hair. 'She looks like an angel. An angel in disguise!' He shrugged of the thought of an angel that looked exactly like Hermione. 'Hermione, an angel? Where's your senses Malfoy?' Hermione caught his gaze and quickly looked away. "What are you looking at Malfoy?" she snapped. She stood up from where she was sitting and sat next to him. Draco looked at her, bewildered. "What do you want Granger?" "Well... um... You see I just want to compliment you, I was wrong! You are a good actor!" She said nervously. Draco was shocked to Hermione's words. 'Do you know what you're saying Granger.' Even though he was shocked enough, he smiled at her compliment. "Not that I enjoy kissing you" she added, completely changing Malfoy's mood. "I'm just trying to be friends with you, which is hardly impossible, but I know we can work it out. Right?". She smiled cheerfully. "Um... sure Granger!" He rolled his eyes. 'I really thought that you're starting to like me, Granger. I can't blame you though. I've been a jerk lately. It would take a miracle for you to like me.'  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said quietly as she looked at Malfoy's silver-gray eyes. "What?" he snapped. 'Why do I have to feel this way for you Malfoy? Curse you! I hate you Malfoy! I hate you for making me fall in love with you' Hermione looked away from him and then focusing back again to her notes. "Malfoy! I'm really sorry about what I did to you last week. I shouldn't have done that thing." "What thing Hermione?" "The Expelliarmus thing" "Oh!" He narrowed his eyes and then raised an eyebrow. "That thing." "Yeah, I'm really sorry for that!" "Who are you, Granger? You know better that being friends with me it will lose you your friends and ruin my reputation." He snarled. Hermione looked at him angrily "Is that what you care about Malfoy. You're reputation. You disgust me, Malfoy! Here I am apologizing to you and then you'll just turn into a git." "Then be disgusted Granger. I care about my reputation here than anything else in the world so stop trying to be friends with." "Fine!" Hermione shouted "see if I care." "Fine, you don't know the feeling of being whipped by you father for just being in this stupid play" Hermione's face turned from anger to sympathetic. She held Draco's hand tightly. "But did I quit? No! Because I want to be completely different from my father.". "I... I..." Hermione trailed off. "Let go of my hand, Granger." He hissed. Hermione wanted to hug him tight and comfort him but decided against it. Now, she knows what Draco wants. Draco wants to be different from his father. "I just like to say, that I don't want you to quit. Don't think about it for a second. You'll do great, Malfoy. I assure you do that!" Hermione said quietly then let go of his hand. " I can assure you that! 3 more days, Malfoy. Just hold tight." Draco looked at her walking away. 'Why does she have to be so kind to me? Why does it have to be me? I hate you Granger! I hate you for making me fall in love with you!' 


	6. 2 more days

Chapter V 2 more days  
  
"I can't believe there's only two days left before the play" Ginny jumped up and down holding Hermione's hand. "Yeah! I can't either," she said sadly. Ginny stopped jumping and looked at Hermione worriedly. "What's the matter Hermione?" "You won't tell anybody Ginny?" She sat down at her bed holding the play's script. "You're not nervous aren't you?" Ginny guessed, sitting beside Hermione. "Herm, I'm you're best friend. You can tell me anything." "I think I'm falling for Malfoy, Gin" Hermione blurted. Ginny gasped at Hermione's confession. "I know its stupid, gin" "No it's not." Ginny interrupted "It's just actors and actresses usually fall in love to each other." "What are you saying Gin?"  
  
"I'm telling you to be careful. I'll support you on whatever choice you'll make but I'm afraid Harry and Ron will obviously disagree" "I know" Hermione looked down as she let the tears fall. Ginny hugged her best friend tightly then whispered "If you truly love him, think for the best"  
  
Draco locked himself up at the boy's dormitory that was luckily empty. '2 more days before the play and I still haven't confess my feelings for Hermione. I can't deny it. I love her. How am I going to tell this to her.' "I'm going tell her, but when?" He whispered as he positions himself to sleep. He was silent for a while then stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later he rested his eyes and slept. "Hermione, where are you?" He shouted looking for the familiar frizzy hair girl. He suddenly felt someone covering his eyes. "Hermione?" "Nope!" The girl behind her giggled as Draco tried to take her hands off his eyes. "Who is this?" Draco was sure the girl behind her wasn't Hermione's. It has a high pitch unlike Hermione's. Slowly, the girl uncovered Draco's eyes. "I'm Mary. You don't remember me Genesis?" The girl looked at him puzzled. "Who's... Who's" she paused "Who's Hermione?" Mary was a brown hair girl with a perfect tan. She looked more like Hermione but except that Hermione's hair was curly but her hair was straight. "Oh! Um... She's.... Um... Actually, I'm not Genesis, Ma'am." Draco confessed. "Genesis? Stop joking Genesis!" Mary said trying to laugh. "Seriously ma'am, I'm not Genesis. I'm Draco Malfoy!" "Don't be silly. You look exactly like him. Silver hair, silver-gray eyes and that familiar smirk on your face I once hated." "Once hated?" "Yeah! Didn't you remember Genesis that you hated me for being..." she hesitated. Draco couldn't believe that He looked exactly like Genesis and not to mention their attitude. "A muggle-born" Draco finished her sentence. "Well, Yes exactly." "I don't recall doing that!" Draco looked around the beautiful scenery around him, The wild roses, The dandelions and everything. "You must have Amnesia." Mary muttered. 4"A what?" Draco asked, confused. "It's a disease muggles call when you forgot everything you did in your whole life" She informed. "You must have bumped my head" Draco looked into her eyes. "You wouldn't mind reminding me would you?" Mary smiles as she leaned forward and brushed her lips to his. "That's all I can tell you, Genesis. That I love you."  
  
"Draco, wake up." Somebody whispered to his ears. Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw Professor Snape staring at him. "Get up, Malfoy. Goyle says you've been muttering Mary Grant's name while you're sleeping". Draco blushed as he recalled his dream. He got up from bed and then went down to the halls looking for Hermione. He finally spotted her, talking cheerfully at Harry. He sighed heavily and then walked towards her. When he was about 5 feet away at Hermione, Pansy blocked his way. "Hello Darling!" She greeted scornfully. "Walking towards your mudblood girlfriend?" "What are you talking about Pansy?" Draco drawled. 'Here it goes again. Pansy's little drama.' He noticed that Hermione was looking at him and Pansy. "Oh! Stop pretending Malfoy! You've been cheating on me!" Pansy cried. "You exchanged me to that mudblood!" She pointed Hermione. "Oh! Please Pansy, stop it with your Drama. Whoever said I was you boyfriend?" "You!" She yelled. "You told me a year ago that you've never met anyone else like me" "Oh! That! Yes, I did tell you that. I told you that I've never met anyone like you" Draco pretended looking at Pansy almost crying. "I told you that I've never met anyone like you. As idiotic and as slutty as you!" He continued sarcastically. Pansy cried and ran towards Millicent who was looking at Malfoy angrily. "How dare you Malfoy. Treating my best friend like that!" She shouted then the two of them walked out. At the corner of Draco's eyes, he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione still laughing like they didn't notice Pansy's little Drama. 'I'm going to tell you now Hermione!' He continued walking towards them and when he finally reached their table. "What do you want, Malfoy!" Ron sneered. Draco was feeling uncomfortable being seen with them but he really needed to talk to Hermione. "Shut up, Ron!" He hissed. Ron raised his right eyebrow and glared at Malfoy. Hermione looked at Ron then to Draco. 'Why does Weasley always put his nose to other people's business' Draco thought as he shot Ron a dirty look. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said dryly. Ron looked at her with a disapproving look as if to say 'Stay away from him, Hermione!' Hermione ignored it. "I need to talk to you" Draco looked at Ron then back to Hermione "In, private" "If you want to talk to her then why not talk to her with us around" Harry suggested looking at him angrily. "Sod off! Potter." Draco drawled. "I agree with Harry, Malfoy. There's nothing for us to talk about anyway of course except about the play." Hermione said looking at him smiling. "Um... never mind. I'll talk to you later during rehearsal."  
  
"Harry?"Hermione interrupted Ron and Hary talking "Ron?" "Yeah?" They both said at the same time. "I've got a confession to make, and I guarantee you wont like it" She said, her voice trembling and tears threatning to fall. They both stared at Hermione bewildered. "Whatever it is Hermione, It wont make us mad." Harry assured her, smiling. Ron's face, on the other hand was filled with shock. 'Ginny must have told him! God! How am I gonna explain this bloody thing!' Hermione thought. Horrified. "Dont tell me you quited the play!" Ron finally said, his face full of concern "Tell me you didnt!" "I didnt Ron. I couldnt." She answered. Rons face showed signs of relief. "I...I...I..." "Well?" "What is it Hermione?" "Look, Im...Im inlove with..........." She started, tears now running on her rosy cheeks. "Oh My God... not with Dean!" Ron shouted, making all the people in the common room look at them. 'Jesus, Ron! Dont make it hard as it already is!' Hermione wanted to shout but resisted. "Im inlove with Malfoy OK!" She blurted. She is sick of holding it in inside of her for how many weeks now. "What?" Ron and Harry asked in shock. 'I knew it! Damn! Argh, I know people wont understand me! I know that they didnt expect this to happen! Damn!' Hermione thought as she struggled to keep her from spilling tears continuously on her cheeks. "Malfoy... Im inlove with him. Is that so hard to understand. For heaven's sake, of all people, i thought you'd understand. You are my bestfriend" She cried, covering her face as she ran towards her dormitory. "Hermione!" She heard Harry's voice calling her. 'Of all People!'  
  
Minutes passed until she heard someone knocking on her door. "Hermione?" It is Harry. She didnt open the door. "Hermione?" Harry called again. "Go away!" She angrily answered, but the sobbing is still obvious. "Can we talk?" "No!" "Look, I came here to apologize" "Doesnt matter. You wont understand it anyway if I forgive you" "I bought you chocolate frogs?" Ron's voice emerged "Hermione are you okay?" "Im okay." Hermione finally opened the door and let them get inside. "Hermione, We are really sorry!" Ron started "Its stupid for us to understand that because of all people you chose Malfoy" "Its okay Ron." Hermione answered. "Whats really in Malfoy that makes you find him attractive?" Harry suddenly asked. Seeing Hermione's face frowning he quickly added "I mean theres got to be something.... like me i find Parvati, sensitive to my needs and she's there for me always" "Well, I dont really know. He just made me feel kinda weird all over. Protected, Maybe. There's just something." Hermione answered sitting down and wiping her tears with her bedsheets. "Look I dont care if you two dont understand but at least be happy for me." 'Pls say you will be!' She prayed silently. Ron smiled. Hermione was relieved. At least Ron is alright with that. "Alright, but if he ever hurt you or do something nasty on you, I swear he'll end up being a ferret for the rest of his bloody life. Make it a bit more hell." Ron said in a brotherly manner. Hermione smiled and looked at Harry in her best puppy-dog expression. "Whatever" He plainly answered then walked away. 'God! He's pissed! ' She thought, her eyes following Harry's figure walking away. "Its okay. He'll adjust to it." Ron assured her, giving the teary girl a big bear hug. "Thank you Ron"  
  
"What do you want to talk about, Draco?" Hermione greeted him smiling. "Ah, last day of Practice. Tomorrow is rest day." "Well, I believe I have forgotten what I was going to say to you." He said not looking at her. 'Malfoy! Blurt it out already!' Draco ordered himself. He wondered how Hermione would dress if he would ask her to the ball after the play. He didn't want to go with Pansy anyway. "Draco!" She called bringing him back from his thoughts. Draco looked at her irritated. "What?" He snapped. "I just like to say congratulations" She said as she approached him. "We'll I don't need it" 'I'm angry at you, Hermione!' He wanted to shout 'Why do you have so many friends. Why is it so hard to tell you something nice, when I have the nerve to call you a mudblood' Hermione looked at him angrily. "Why is it Malfoy that one second you're nice to me then when I turn my back you'll return to that jerk you've been lately. Maybe, you are right! Being friends with you isn't worth my while. Let's just finish this play and get over with our lives!" She looked at him, her eyes filled with anger. "Well! Then, you stop being nice to me Granger because its useless" Draco said quietly. He ignored the pain that he now felt in his heart. 'I'm sorry Granger! It's just hard for me to be with you! I don't want to hurt you in the end. We just can't be together. I know that you're trying to be nice to me, for me to have friends. Like you, Maybe. I got responsibilities Granger! A responsibility as a Malfoy!' "Fine! You'll be nothing more than a lonely Slytherin boy who'll follow his father's will. You'll never get what you want Malfoy. You're always going to be like your father. Whether you like it or not." Hermione's tears were now threatening to fall down. Draco fought the urge to take what he said before and hug her but decided against it. He stared at Hermione walking away, his own tears, threatening to fall. He stared at Hermione hugging Harry, wishing it was him who she was hugging. 'Malfoy!' He scolded himself. 'Stop being such a coward and tell her!'  
  
'I hate Malfoy! Why does he have to make it harder? Harry and Ron knew that I love him. And obviously they're upset especially Harry, probably still are. But they supported me because they know I'll make the right choice. I want to choose him because I think I can make a difference but suddenly you'll turn back to that awful Slytherin that I hated. I was afraid of that!' Hermione thought as she approached Harry, who was checking the fake wands. "He doesn't want me Harry!" She cried. Harry stopped what he's doing and looked at Hermione. He hugged her tight as he looked at Malfoy coldly. "It's okay Hermione! Ron and I are here!" He said rubbing her back. 'It wont be okay, Harry' Hermione thought as tears were flooding her face. "I need to be alone right now!" Hermione sobbed as she pulled away from Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
'Why is Hermione crying?' Draco thought as he saw Hermione walking out of the Great Hall. As he shifted his gaze back to where Harry was earlier, Harry wasn't there anymore. He looked around. When he finally saw Harry, Harry gave him a big nasty punch on his stomach. "Why did you do that to her, Malfoy!" Harry asked coldly "What did she do to you to deserve what you did to her?" "What are you talking about Potter?" Draco asked in pain, curling in the corner. 'Damn Harry!' "What did you say to her when she came over here?" Harry repeated. "I don't know!" Draco finally stood up. Harry looked at him. Draco could see Harry's seriousness in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak more but closed it again. "Hermione, likes you, Draco and you didn't even realized that!" He yelled "Are you too dumb to notice that?" "Potter! Hermione and I---" Draco trailed off. "Can't be together?" Harry finished. Draco nodded. 'Harry, I didn't even know if Hermione liked me!' "You had your chance Draco but you let it slipped. I just like to tell you something Malfoy! Hermione is one of the most extraordinary girl I've ever met and you let her slip." Harry continued. "I also like Hermione, Potter but I just can't have the nerve to tell her that." Malfoy said quietly. "Then tell her God Damn It! I can't bare to see her crying " Harry yelled "Especially crying over you" 


	7. The Play

Chapter VI The Play  
  
"Mione!" Draco called her. It was now 15 minutes before the play started and the people backstage were quite in a run. Seamus was looking for Pansy for Hermione's costume (Luckily she didn't make it look horrible). Snape was wearing a fake blonde wig (Imagine Lucius' hair with Snape's form of face!). People were shouting and hugging. It's a mess! "Mione!" Draco called again. He finally spotted Hermione sitting at the in front of the mirror, putting make-up on. Hermione looked at him annoyed. "Sod off Malfoy!" She drawled. Draco studied Hermione closely. "God! You look beautiful" He muttered under his breath. Hermione finally looked at him, studying him closely, up and down. "You don't look bad yourself, Malfoy." "Thank you, Granger" He said softly. "I just want to tell you that we can pull this of. Okay? Pls. just don't screw this up!" Hermione glared at him and then raised her eyebrows. "I wont, but I have to make sure you don't Malfoy!" She snarled. "Okay!" He smiled at her as he planted a peck on her cheek. Hermione touched her cheeks, blushing. "What's that for?" She asked, bewildered. "Take it as a good luck kiss!" Draco grinned. "You'll need it" 'Hope this plan work!' He thought hopefully.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Pls. calm yourself down." Hermione heard Dumbledore say to the audience. Hermione was starting to get nervous. 'The play's going to start in a few minutes and You, Hermione Granger need to calm yourself!' Hermione ordered herself. As soon as Hermione heard the audience silenced Dumbledore continued "Now, We all know that after this Play there will be a Ball. The Christmas ball so before we start this presentation, I'd like to greet you all A Happy Christmas and A Glorious New Year." The audience started to build up noise. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Hogwarts production proudly present's Professor McGonagall's 'Till Death'" Dumbledore's voice again emerged. When Hermione got out to her first scene, She expected the play to be perfect. She wanted it to be. She wanted to be like Mary. She wanted to feel her Genesis to love her like in the play. The play continued on perfectly, As Hermione thought, but not until the middle scene. "Genesis, It is only when I'm near you that I can feel myself smiling. It feels like I have been brought to you by fate" Hermione recited her lines carefully, as she cuddled closely to Malfoy. "I know", Draco answered studying her closely. "But I can never be with you because I'm a..." Hermione paused. "I'm a ---- " "I know you're a muggle-born Mione----- I mean Mary." Hermione looked at him bewildered. She heard Ron exclaim "Hey! That's not in the script." "Quiet Ron!" Harry ordered. "But Harry we are going to get in trouble, if this thing keeps on going" Ron complained. "Just keep quiet Ron!" Harry hissed "We'll deal with it later" Ron gave Harry a disapproving look then focused back to the play muttering.  
  
"Malfoy you're not suppose to say that! You're suppose to let me finish the sentence then you walk away!" Hermione muttered under her breath. "Just cooperate!" Draco whispered. "How---how did you?" Hermione started, looking at Malfoy in the eyes. Malfoy tried to hide the grin that was threatening to form in his face. Hermione, on the other hand, tried hard to make up her own lines. "I knew it all along, Mary." Draco smiled at her as He drew Hermione close. "I knew it all along!" As he looked closely to Hermione's eyes, He tilted her head and gave her the most mind- exploding kiss he has given to any girl in the world. After the kiss, Hermione muttered "You're going to pay for that Malfoy!" The curtain closed, Malfoy was given a slap on his face, which was more painful than the first one. "Ouch! Hermione! Why did you do that?" Draco exclaimed. "For changing the lines! Malfoy I never wanted you to do that again!" Draco was walking towards the snack bar to get some ice. He pressed the ice on his pained side of his face and looked at Hermione, confused. "This is what I get for confessing my feelings to you?" "Well... Well..." Hermione, for the first time, couldn't find the words to express what she wanted to say. "Just watch out Granger! There'll be more!" "Malfoy, Please! No!" Hermione pleaded, hoping that he will not say. "Damn right I am!" "Just watch out Granger" Draco smirked as he looked at Hermione sighs in dismay. 'Not exactly what I was thinking he would say but close enough. Malfoy! Why do you have to make suffer!' Hermione thought as she looked at Malfoy still smirking as he walked towards the snack bar to get another ice.  
  
The following scenes were said the way it should be, which made Hermione calm down for a minute. She really is afraid that Draco will change the lines again. 'Ugh! Don't you dare do that changing line scheme again, Malfoy or you'll receive not only a slap but also much worse than that. I assure you!' She thought as she listened to Malfoy reciting his lines.  
  
"Genesis, why does it has to be this way?" Hermione heard herself say. Draco led her at the center of the stage and began dancing with her slowly. There was background music, the kind of music that makes you feel in love. (Don't get too mushy! This is my first Fan fiction so deal with it!) "It has to be this way, Mary. We have to be apart," Draco said. Hermione always sighs in relief when its Malfoy's turn to speak. Malfoy could change the lines anytime. "But Genesis, I can't take a minute away from you. What more if it will be forever?" Hermione rested her head into Malfoy's chest as they danced. It took a long minute for Malfoy to recite his lines. Hermione began to panic. "Malfoy!" She scolded in a low voice so that the audience cannot hear. "I can't either Mary but as long as the water on the river kept on running, as long as there is still air, as long as the skies are still up there" Malfoy finally found his voice, looking up at the clouds inside the Great Hall. Hermione sighed in relief. 'Good Malfoy, keep doing that' Hermione thought happily. "Know that I will always love you!" Draco continued. He cupped Hermione's chin and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her a sweet and tender kiss that made Hermione shivered. The curtain was about to close when Malfoy said another word " Mary?" "Oh! No! Not again" Hermione muttered. "Oh yeah! Again!" Malfoy smirked. "Yes?" Hermione said making up her own words as she cuddled again to Malfoy. She could see Pansy roll her eyes, then walk away muttering words like 'slutty, Hermione', and as usual Millicent and her other best friend, Blaise, followed her. "What did you see in me that made you love me?" Draco looked deeply into Hermione's cinnamon eyes and brushed her hair with his fingers. Hermione was taken aback of Malfoy's question. Draco was the first one who asked her that question. Neither Harry nor Ron had asked her that. But in a sense, this is a play. A play that a person can never exactly say what is deeply inside her heart. She can always say what she truly feel without the audience knowing it but telling Draco what she feels frightens her. "Genesis ... "She trailed off. They were still dancing in the middle of the stage. "Malfoy? Why are you doing this?" She whispered. She looked away to Draco's silver-gray eyes. She couldn't look at it any longer. She might end up spilling her thoughts and feelings to him. She doesn't want to do that. Not, after what she have done to her. "Genesis, I can't answer that!" Hermione said quietly but loud enough for the people to hear. She still wasn't looking to Draco's eyes. "Why not, Mary?" Draco asked, pulling away from Hermione. Hermione turned around to look at Malfoy who was walking to a little swing that was placed earlier before the play and then sat on it. 'He looks like an angel' She thought 'A fallen angel maybe!' The light illuminated his face to a glorious sad angelic face. "I just can't" Hermione said as she looked at Malfoy covering his face with his hands and the walked towards the backstage. Draco uncovered his face as soon as he heard footsteps walking towards the backstage. "Mary!" He shouted, following Hermione. The curtain closed when Hermione and Draco can't be seen anymore by the audience. "Malfoy! Stop doing that!" Hermione ordered as soon as they were out of earshot of all the audience. "I'll stop till you forgive me!" Draco retorted. "Right and I suppose that I should be queen of England! After what you did to me!" Hermione was studying Malfoy. "I'll do that again, Granger. I'm warning you!" "Fine see if I care.... Malfoy!" Hermione shot Draco an annoyed look and then continued "Do that again Malfoy and you'll certainly going to regret that!" "Really Granger? And I suppose you could think of something scandalizing?" "No but it will certainly hurt you!" "Really? Then what is it then?" "I'll never ever forgive or better yet speak to you ever again." Hermione showed Malfoy a smile of victory when she saw Malfoy's face frowning. "You can't be serious?" Malfoy asked curiously. Hermione walked away, ignoring Malfoy's question. 'That will teach you to mess with me, Malfoy!'  
  
Draco Malfoy was so shock at his conversation with Hermione that he tried his best to behave well on stage. He could see Hermione smirk, once in a while, at him. "Father! I love Mary!" Draco yelled. "Well! It will be good if you save her, Genesis!" Snape snarled looking at Hermione. Hermione was tied to a pole surrounded by a three-headed dog. Hermione pretended to be unconscious and didn't move a muscle. "Pity isn't Genesis?" Snape continued "She's weak!" "Let Mary Go!" Draco demanded. "Well, If you love her so much. Save her!" Draco fought the illusion dragon and killed it. He faced the boogart that showed Lucius in it. The people gasp at Malfoy's bravery and laughed at the sight of Lucius Malfoy wearing pantyhose in his head. When he finally arrived at the place where Hermione was tied, he saw his own familiar face slowly appearing from a figure near the shadows. "Brother!" The figure greeted him. The figure was walking slowly towards him, gesturing to embrace Malfoy "Rio, What are you doing here?" Draco asked curiously. It was awfully strange of seeing his smirk in his face for the first time. Dean Thomas of course makes a very good Rio, Genesis twin brother. (I watch too much television. Hehehe! Forgive me! Bowing down) "Father asked me too" Dean replied coldly "I see that you have come here to save the mudblood?" He shot Hermione a dirty look. "Rio, You can't do this to me!" Draco pleaded "What did the muggle-borns do to you that made you hate them?" "Mum left us! Don't you remember that Genesis?" He snapped. "How dare you forget the horrible things mum did to us?" "Mum did nothing!" Draco yelled "She saved you from that dementor that was all ready to give you that kiss!" "She didn't! I never saw her!" "She did, Rio! You just didn't see her because you were unconscious!" "Well, why didn't you tell me!" "Because she doesn't want me to!" "Why? Genesis" "Because she told me that when you were almost given that kiss, you tried to summon your own patronus! She wants you to think you have succeeded!" Dean Thomas knelt and covered his face with his hands muttering "This cant be" Snape shot Dean a disgusted look then shouted angrily "Rio, stop you're crying and kill your brother!" "I can't father!" Dean said quietly. "He is my brother and I can't bare to kill him. He's my own blood!" "Then kill the girl!" Snape hissed. He pulled a wand from his robes and pointed it at Dean "or you're going to die first." (Pls. be reminded that they are using fake wands!) Dean slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it to Hermione! His hands were shaking. "Aveda..." Dean paused as he looked at Hermione. "Kedav-" "Petrificus Totalus!" Dean immediately stiffens and then falls down near the backstage door. "Genesis what have you done to your brother!" Snape shouted as he run towards the stiffen Dean Thomas, covering his whole body. Hermione noticed Flitwick muttering the counter curse and then saw Dean Thomas' eyes blink. As soon as Dean Thomas knew his cue to return to the backstage, he slowly crawled towards the backstage without anyone hardly noticing. As soon as he reached the backstage, he returned immediately to his original look. "The Polyjuice potion must have worn out" Hermione muttered under her breath. "You are stupid Genesis" Snape said coldly as he walked away to the spot where Dean Thomas laid. The audience gasp when they noticed that Dean was gone. "What made you hate muggle-born so much father?" Draco slowly walked towards Snape "Is it because Mum was a muggle-born" "She left us Genesis" Snape snapped. "She left you not me nor Rio!" Draco hissed "She left us! She ran off with that squib Fulton!" "She didn't. Mum came back for me when Rio was in Italy studying pixies" "Then why didn't you go with her!" "Because I don't want you to be alone." Draco returned to Hermione untying the rope that was wrapped around her. "Now, I'm regretting it! I should have left you father!" "Foolish boy" Snape pointed his wand at him. "Aveda Kedavra" "No!" Hermione jumped in front of Draco then suddenly fell, dead, pretending to be dead! Draco was surprised of what Hermione was doing. Hermione winked at him. "Think you're the only one who can change the lines" She grinned. Draco tried to hide his grin that was forming in his face. "Look what you have done father!" Draco cried. "You killed her!" Professor Snape has no idea to continue but then trying not to let the scene fall so he made up his own lines. He shot Hermione dirty looks as if to say "200 points will be taken from Gryffindor for changing the scene!" "Foolish girl!" Snape shouted, as he looked at Draco coldly "See what love can bring you, Genesis!" "How dare you father!" Draco got up and took his fake wand "I have wasted my time doing what you wanted me to do and look at what you repay me! Aveda Kedavra" Snape suddenly fell dead. Draco stared at Professor Snape lying there trying not to move. . "Nice show! Hermione" Draco whispered as he kissed her trembling (He was suppose to! What do you expect? You would also do that if you're boyfriend died and you kissed him! Right?) "I love you!" He whispered loudly so that everyone could hear.  
  
Everybody applauded! The audiences were congratulating Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. The backstage was so busy. Draco looked around for Pansy when he caught sight of Seamus and Pansy kissing. When Pansy noticed Draco staring at them she immediately smiled at him proudly. "Sorry Draco!" She said then faced Seamus again and then kissed him. To Pansy's surprise, she saw Draco smiling at her. "No need for that Parkinson!" Draco looked at her happily. 'Whoever thought Pansy and Seamus would make such a nice couple' Draco couldn't help but smile at the thought.  
  
Hermione looked around for Harry and Ron. She spotted them near the snack bar eating chocolate frogs. "Hermione! I can't believe you did it" Harry remarked cheerful as he gave Hermione a big hug. . "I know" She laughed. Tears were running in her cheeks. Hermione, all her life, wanted this! She wants to show the world that miss know-it-all Granger can act. She wants to show them that she has talent. She also wanted to see her mother and father. "What's wrong Mione" Ron asked worriedly as he hugged her. "I just can't believe this!" Hermione wiped the tears that were flooding her face. "I just wish my Mum and Dad was here". 'Mum, Dad, I wish you were here to see me perform.' She thought as she wiped her tears. Harry looked past her. She noticed that Harry was looking at Malfoy, approaching them. "Congratulations Malfoy!" Harry said handing him his hand. Draco was taken aback to Harry's doing. Famous Harry Potter is shaking hands with Dark Draco Malfoy. It seems weird when you think about it. He hesitated for a while then decided to shake it. 'Is Harry doing this! Is he finally allowing me to ask Hermione out? This is totally odd!' Draco thought. Hermione, too, was shocked at Harry's gesture to shake Draco's hands. 'Since when did they became friends?' She asked herself. "Thank you, Potter" Draco smiled at him. Harry smiled back. 'You are getting stranger by the minute, Potter' Draco secretly commented. "Hermione, I better think you two need to be alone. Later, I mean after Hermione's change." Harry suggested winking at Ron. Ron just plainly smiled. Ron really never gotten over Hermione of course, but he's with Lavender now. He likes her, a lot. Ron couldn't figure why Hermione likes Malfoy. Ron rolled his eyes and finally said "But first let me give Hermione another bear-hug." He leaned forward to Hermione and gave her a big bear squeeze that hardly let Hermione breathe. "Ron! How tight can you get when you hug me? Till I finally die!" Hermione said as Ron finally let go of her. Ron's face turned red. Hermione gave him a short peck on his cheeks. "I'll be alright Ron!" 


	8. The Ball

Chapter VII The Ball  
  
The play finished 30 minutes ago and the cast has to change into gowns in 25 minutes. Hermione was looking really spectacular that night. She was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap that fits perfectly with her cinnamon eyes. "Where are they?" Hermione muttered as she looked for Harry and Ron. She finally spotted Harry and Ron talking to Lavender and Parvati. Lavender was sitting on Ron's lap. "Oh! Hi Hermione" She greeted. Hermione smiled back at her. "Hi Lavender, Parvati" She greeted her back. Lavender looked stunning on her pink baby tee top and pink checkered skirt. "Why haven't you changed Lavender?" Hermione asked curiously. "Oh! Is it time already? I better go." She gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips then left, followed by Parvati, also giving Harry a quick kiss on his lips. (I know you don't like Parvati and harry together but I have no choice. I don't want Harry to be alone!) "Ron? Harry? I need to talk to you for a while." Hermione said, wary. Ron and Harry looked at each other then nodded. Ron and Harry is her best friend since first year and she is sure they will tell her the truth. They have to! "Okay, Herm. But just a minute, Okay? We have to apologize to Professor McGonagall for you." Harry said scanning the room for Professor McGonagall. "My, Hermione, you look great!" Hermione stared at her two best friends. "Thank you Harry!" Hermione smiled at Harry's compliment. "Harry's right you know! You look spectacular." Ron added. Hermione's smile grew larger. "What is it you want to talk about, Hermione?" Harry asked still scanning for Professor McGonagall. "You planned this didn't you?" She threatened. "If you don't tell the truth Harry, you'll get a big fist sticking in your noses!" "Plan what? Exactly." Ron asked curiously. "The changing of lines" Hermione accused "I am very well aware of that!" "What made you think that? Hermione, we didn't---" Harry started but Hermione quickly interrupted "Then why did you shake hands with Malfoy! I thought you hated Malfoy. You were practically giving me disapproving looks when I told you that I liked him." Harry tried to argue but was always interrupted by Hermione before he could say another word "You must have blurted that to Malfoy when I left the Great Hall one day when I told you Malfoy hates me! And then you planned this!" "Hermione, you don't have to be so violent to us," Harry said in dismay "You frighten us sometimes!" "Well tell the truth Harry or you'll be frighten for the rest of your lives" Hermione glared at her two best friends and then she heard Ron gulp. "Hermione, we talked to Malfoy but he never told us about changing lines. He told us that he'll tell after the play." Ron reasoned. "We're sorry, Hermione!" Harry apologized. "But Malfoy planned the changing of lines" "Oh, we are so in trouble Harry!" Ron cried "McGonagall will scold us for not scolding you!" He pointed at Hermione. Hermione immediately felt sorry and guilt for her two best friend. She regretted jumping immediately to conclusions. She swears she's going to do something Horrible to Malfoy. Draco's the only person who made Hermione thought her friends was the enemy and the enemy is her friend. He made her scream at Harry and Ron! Draco is the only person that Hermione wanted to put a spell on. The Cruciatus curse, Maybe. "Sorry Ron! I'll scold Malfoy for you" She finally smiled. "And I'm sorry I scolded you!" Hermione looked at them smiling sadly. "It's okay, Herm. You're just upset." Ron said sincerely "And besides we need to apologize to you too!" "What?" Hermione gasped "You don't have to, Ron" "So you're not mad at us, Herm?" Harry said uncertain, again scanning the backstage for Professor McGonagall. 'Typical Harry Potter!' Hermione thought. She liked Harry or even loved the dark-messy-hair boy but she just couldn't bare Harry being so worried all the time for her. It sometimes annoys her. "A little." Hermione admitted "But I thought you disagree with me being with Malfoy." "We did. But when we saw you two in the play, I just couldn't help seeing the love in your eyes." Harry putted his right arms at her shoulder and walked Hermione towards the door. "Go on Hermione, I'm guessing your Genesis is waiting in the lake" Hermione hugged Ron and Harry tightly and then said cheerfully "Thank you! You two are the best." "What are friends for Herm?" Ron looked at Hermione for the last time and then continued now looking at the floor. "Just two more favor Herm." "What?" "Herm, Pls. scold Malfoy for us for that changing lines scheme, We are certainly sure that Professor Snape or McGonagall will give us detention and even a few points from our house. And Please don't keep on sticking to Malfoy or think about him every second of the day. We'll feel like we have lost you. Don't trade us to Malfoy." Hermione smiled at her two best friends then whispered "I wont". 'I certainly wont forget the two angels who has guided me for seven years here in Hogwarts' She thought as she saw Draco Malfoy staring at the frozen lake. 


	9. moonlit

Chapter VIII Moonlit  
  
"Where is Hermione! Harry said She'll be up here" Draco muttered as he stared at the frozen lake. It was an extraordinary sight. The rays of the moon illuminated the clear water that was covered by a transparent thin ice. He couldn't help but think of Hermione. "Draco" somebody whispered in his ears. He turned around and saw his princess dressed in a lovely Lavender-colored gown and a jacket around her.  
  
"You look marvelous Hermione!" He whispered as Hermione turned to let Malfoy see her back. He couldn't help but see what a beautiful woman Hermione has become. 'My princess' Draco thought 'My Mary!' Draco slowly approached Hermione and wrapped his hands in her flat waist. "I thought you'd never come!" "I did" Hermione turned around to look at Draco's straight as his silver- gray eyes. The snow was falling lightly into their heads and every time he gets a glimpse of her eyes, he would shiver. He pulled Hermione towards him then muttered "Thank Harry for me" Hermione gave him a smile then said softly "which reminds me". Draco was surprised to what Hermione did too him. She formed a big snowball and hit him with it! Draco shivered as the snowball hit him straight at his face.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Draco asked as he started to form his own snowball. "Malfoy, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" scolded Hermione. "Why?" "Ron asked me to do that! You, Draco Malfoy, got Ron and Harry in trouble" She paused then approached Malfoy. She slapped him again. "How many time are you going to slap me in one month, Mione. Are you making a ----" Draco argued but was immediately interrupted by Hermione before he could say another word. "And that was for jeopardizing my friendship with Ron and Harry" She continued. "And this my friend is for being a wonderful Genesis in my life" She drew Draco closely to her and pressed her lips to his. Draco couldn't describe what he felt at that moment. It was extraordinary. It filled all the cold that was inside in Malfoy go away. "We'll I got a little award for you for also loving me back" Draco whispered, his mouth millimeters away from Hermione. Draco made Hermione shivered as he rubbed her back slowly and kissed her passionately and hungrily. They danced, talked and laughed all the way under the snow until the clock strikes to twelve. "Draco! I don't want to end this" Hermione whispered as she placed her head to his shoulder. Draco held her hand tightly then kissed it. "The day may end but this wont" "Draco, I want you to do me a favor?" "What Hermione?" "I just want you to be nice to my best friends, They might end up hating me because of you" "Especially Harry. Right?" Draco added. 'Obviously Harry still cares about her.' "Please Malfoy. I don't really want to lose you!" Draco looked at Hermione. No one has ever said that to him. No one has ever made him feel wanted, not until Hermione. Draco shrugged the thought of not seeing Hermione every waking hours of the day. He doesn't want to lose Hermione too. "Me too, Hermione" Draco whispered before pressing Hermione's sweet and tender mouth to his. He kissed her like there was no end. He now feels complete. His jigsaw puzzle is complete. The only thing missing is Hermione. He now felt loved. "I love you Hermione." "I love you too Draco." 


End file.
